To determine the safety in healthy adults of purified subunit influenza vaccines consisting of uncleaved hemagglutinin expressed in insect cells under serum-free conditions by a recombinant baculovirus (SFrHAO), and to determine the immunogenicity and dose response of SFrHAO in healthy adults.